The Visit
by Nagatsuki Nura
Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: So as of today, I'm officially a fan of Rivetra for 2 months now. And you see, I've been drawing, sketching and doodling a lot of Rivetra scenes on any paper that my hands can reach (including my Sociology notes, which owe me a big time to erase everything off). I've also read/translate a bunch of doujinshi (fan-made comic) and fanfictions, and I've made two doujinshis so far, thus I feel like I should write a Rivetra fanfic as well. So I hope you guys have fun reading while riding the train of feels.**

**P.S: I haven't written for a while so hopefully my writing skills do not deteriorate that much.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>In a dark room that is only lit by a single candle on the wooden table, Humanity's Strongest, Corporal Levi sits there with an empty coffee cup and a pile of papers that he needs to sign.<p>

_Tch. Why does that Shitty Glasses have to do her experiments now and sent me all this crap? _He thinks, while flexing his shoulders and trying to loosen some of the tightened muscles, and cause some cracking sounds.

He then proceeds to reach his cup and touches his lips against the rim. He's disappointed when he realizes that his coffee is no longer there. He taps the bottom part against the table, like a customer in a restaurant who tries to call for the waiter. When nothing happens, he lets out a call,

"P-" but instantly stops.

Realization strikes him hard when he looks up at the empty seats of the dining room. He then finally understands why it's so quiet. _Too quiet._

_That's right. Everyone's dead, _he sadly reminds himself, yet his usual bored face expression does not change at all, as if the news doesn't concern him even a bit.

But that's not true. He cared for his squad, a lot. More than most people he knew including Erwin and Hanji. They were his comrades, his family. He enjoyed it when Erd and Gunter always managed to do pranks against each other or sometimes on Petra, but they usually liked it more to tease her about something that he doesn't know until now. Although usually annoyed, but he is proud that Auruo always attempted to mimic his style, whether it was his hair style or attitude, because he knew that Auruo had high admiration on him. But whom he missed the most is the only female member of his squad, Petra Ral.

Just like her name, she was strong and almost unbreakable. _Almost._ Although she was fierce as a soldier during trainings or expeditions, she had a sweet, gentle and loveable personality. She was also acting like the mother figure of the whole squad, who did most of the chores and was the second best when it comes to cleaning, next to Levi who is always on the top place. Not only that, she also loved to serve snacks with tea or coffee to everyone, him in particular. For Levi, coffee is his energy drink, and she knew it very well to the point she knew when to serve him another cup. She even would often personally serve him in his office.

Among all of his squad members, he finds out that he favoured her more than the rest. He knew it was wrong. Probably it was because she was a woman, and he doesn't have that much female companion. Hanji is an exception because he always sees her as a mad scientist who is deeply interested in Titans, and not a pretty and captivating creature. He couldn't help but to grow fond of her warm smile, joyful laughter and her beautiful appearance. Her enchanting amber eyes he likes to gaze into that may be filled with a storm of anger when she held her blades, that golden hair of hers that would elegantly sway in the air when she flies with her 3D maneuver, her soft expressions that would harden when she was ready to spill the blood of a Titan, her graceful movements when she swung her blades or when she twirled for a dance during one of the shitty parties where a bunch of useless nobles who waste a lot of money for fucking meaningless celebrations, and Petra was the only person he was willing to gaze at and talk to. Sometimes he would notice other men staring at her lustfully and he felt a rush of mixed feelings boiling inside him. Anger, possessive and jealousy.

Not long after that, he realized that he actually had fallen in love with her. Knowing that such relationship isn't allowed for a captain and his subordinate, he couldn't say or do anything to her. Yet, he couldn't restrain himself to pat her hair or caress her cheek softly, which would always cause deep shades of red to appear on her cheeks. That's enough for him to know that she had similar feelings for him. Still, he didn't say the words,

_I love you, Petra._

But now, it's too late for him to express his feelings because she is now gone forever. He has to accept completely the idea that he is no longer in the company of anyone except Eren and Nura. And he has to live on while carrying their final wish: to exterminate all the Titans.

_Until the day comes, wait for me._

He is deeply in thought that he doesn't even realize there's someone precious standing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, well that felt good. It actually feels a lot better to write down all these Rivetra feels in my head and convey them into words. By the way, I am very sorry to other OTP shippers such as LeviHan, EreLevi, LeviErwin and LeviMika. I just can't, I repeat, cannot accept nor agree with your taste. I am completely against Levi OTP except Rivetra. Don't ask me why, probably I'm just crept out with the idea of a Titan-hater with a Titan-lover, Yaoi (I'm not a Yuri fan as well) and Mikasa is better off with Eren (or any Eren OTP, as long as it doesn't include Levi and Petra). So yeah, I'm basically quite picky when it comes to OTPs. **

**Important note here: I might need at least 5 encouraging reviews in order to continue the story. So here's my line: reviews make me smile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: Well, I'm back, guys, with more Rivetra feels. First, I want to thank all the reviews I received from the previous chapter, I really appreciate all your support (though I wish I got more). In return, I'll try to update the story as frequent as possible while my life struggles as a college student. And I noticed that I sounded rude to other OTP shippers out there. I sincerely apologize for my rudeness, I was planning to make it sound like a joke. I understand everyone has their own opinions, so I hope you'll forgive me. Oh, and for your information, the OC will appear in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>While Levi is busy doing his task, he doesn't realize there's somebody who stands behind him. The figure has an auburn hair, warm amber eyes and wears a gentle smile while staring at him. Petra moves so that she stands beside him and bends forward to get a better view of his face. For her, he looks the same as he was before the incident with the Female Titan, except for the bags under his eyes that appear to be darker and he seems to be lighter in weight.<p>

She sighs in worry. So she calls for him,

"_Heichou."_

But her word only echoes like a wind. A wind that is unable to be felt or heard, so it is left unanswered.

_He doesn't hear nor see me. That means…_ she thinks and her lips turn into a straight line although the corners remain upwards, so her smile looks more like a half-hearted smile. _Shinigami-san has told me earlier that some people might not be able to see nor hear me, especially those who have accepted my death or have forgotten me._

She doesn't know which one Levi feels. Either way, she accepts his decision and feels quite relieved that he has moved on. She doesn't want him to keep mourning or blaming himself for her and her comrades' death. Although there is a part of her who wishes that Levi would still remember them.

_I wonder how everyone else is going._

She begins to float and moves towards the door, but turns around to leave a message to the black haired man, _"I'll be back, Heichou."_ And then she passes through the door. She looks at her hands and makes a sarcastic joke, _"I guess it's pretty convenient being a ghost. I can fly and even go through walls and doors."_

She enters the next room nearest the dining hall which is the guest room. Inside the room, there lies a dark-haired girl who appears to be sleeping quite restlessly.

Petra remembers this girl who appeared in one of the heaviest rainy nights two years ago. The girl is an Asian descendent, similar to Mikasa, and bears the name Nura. She claimed that she was raised in the streets and wished for a better life condition: stable food, comfortable shelter and fine clothing. Levi at first rejected her wish to stay and that there was no point to join the Survey Corps, where most of the members would die within a month or even earlier, and especially when she had no basic trainings at all (plus she was filthy at that time). But due to her persistence and the squad's pity (Petra believed Levi did it because he understood her situation, since he had the same experience), she was given a chance to prove herself to be useful. A week after she started her first training with her balancing, she proved that she can handle the 3D maneuver quite well. When she tried to use the blades, she showed that she had a fear of sharp objects, shown by the way how her body shook with the sight of it, so her progress was a tad slower compared to the previous training. Within a month, she was able to swing her blades while hanging onto the hooks of her 3D maneuver and gave a solid proof that she is indeed a capable fighter when she managed to slice two wooden Titan necks no less within two minutes.

When it comes to psychological test that Hanji conducted on her, Nura displayed a strong, independent and determined personality, but at times she would soften to those that she is comfortable with, particularly Petra. It is known why she had a fear with sharp objects, during her childhood; she used to be abused by her step-father and half-brother, who would punish her by scratching the skin of her arms and back with a knife, for small matters like dropping a glass, which caused her to escape in the age of seven until she turned fifteen. And now that she was seventeen, Petra feels relieved that her life seems to be better after living with them.

Petra then remembers how brave she was during her very first expedition. Normally, soldiers would tremble frantically and even attempt to escape from the Titans. Instead of doing so, Nura shot the cable from her 3D maneuver, pierced it into the nearest house next to a 5-metre class and swiftly cut its neck as if she's done it for years.

She crouches next to the bed and gently tries to pat her head. Much to her shock, she is able to touch her silky hair and Nura stirs a little in her sleep.

Petra swallows and gives a try. _"Nura-chan." _Her hardened eyebrows soften after hearing her voice. _"Nura-chan. Can you hear me?"_

After a couple more of rouses, Nura finally peels her eyelids and blinks a few times before widening them.

"P-Petra-san?!" She squeals and immediately covers her mouth, afraid that she's making quite a ruckus and might wake up everyone else. She's trying to hold back the tears while stuttering, "H-How? I thought you're- Why? What are you doing here?"

Petra puts a finger to her own lips to shush her. _"I've come to visit all of you. The Shinigami has allowed me to come back for a while."_

"How come I can see you and…" she reaches her arm out and holds Petra's arm. "Touch you?"

"_I don't know that much details, but according to the Shinigami, I can still touch non-living objects as well as people that can see and hear me. Unfortunately, that doesn't work for everybody."_

Nura sits up on the cot. "What do you mean?"

"_Well, I can only communicate with those who still remember me or those who have not accepted my death. So Nura-chan, do you still…?"_

She sadly looks at her clutched hands. "Yes, Petra-san. I can't accept your death like some people. I don't want to believe that you're gone and now I have no one to talk to, except Levi-sama. And I'm sorry for not being there to help you and other senpais. If only I stayed with you, probably I could trade my place with yours and-"

Petra tries to comfort her by hugging her, then stroking her head. _"It's okay. I've already accepted my death and I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. But I'm sure that one day you will accept reality."_

Finally the tears are spilled and they spend five minutes of silence until Nura feels a lot better. "So, Petra-san, why have you come back here? Do you still have things to do?"

_Petra lightly and nervously scratches her cheek. "If you put it into words, then yes I do."_

Excitedly, Nura holds onto her hands. "What is it? Maybe I can help you?"

"_Well… um… I'm quite worried with how you guys are doing, especially my father and…"_

"Levi-sama?" Nura continues, grinning widely. She knows how much Petra likes Levi, which is a source of her humor.

When Petra nods while blushing, she tries her best to restrain her squeal.

"_But I think I'll just go to my father…"_

"Why? Don't you want to talk to Levi-sama? Don't you miss him?" Nura inquires.

Petra looks down with clear disappointment in her face expression. _"I do. It's just that Heichou doesn't notice my presence. As I've thought, I'm not that important to him, so that should explain why he can't-"_

Quickly, Nura interrupts her, "Don't say like that, Petra-san! Don't you ever think about something like that. Levi-sama really cared for all you, especially you. If you were here earlier, you could've seen how devastated he was. He kept on wishing for your coffee and he even checked your room and accidentally fell asleep there once in a while. So please don't underestimate his feelings for you, Petra-san."

Petra doesn't say another word and then silently and meekly bows.

Nura clasps her hands together and tries to lighten up the mood. "So, what should we do now that you're here? And how long are you going to stay here?"

"_A week."_

She winces. "That's quite too soon. What do you want to do first?"

Petra, without a word, lightly pushes her so that she lies back against the bed. _"For now, I want you to sleep first. It's already 1 in the morning and you'll need some rest for tomorrow."_

Childishly, Nura pouts. In return, Petra promises they'd spend more time together tomorrow. She accompanies her until she listens to her light snoring, and slips outside the room to enter the next one, which belongs to Eren.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, wala! There you go, you've met the OC and I hope you're fine with her. This is so unprofessional of me, but she's based on my own personality. See how fangirl-ing makes you so crazy? I'm not joking, because I really am an Asian that has a black hair, and I do call Levi with the suffix 'sama' and Petra with 'san'. Of course, I've added some dramatic past to make it more… you know, dramatic. Anyhow in the next chapter, you'll see how I'd treat Eren if I could. I need reviews to convince me to continue. Reviews make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: Big appreciation for the reviews, follows and favourite, guys! Well, let's just go to straight to the point... continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>Just like how she entered Nura's room, Petra goes into Eren's room silently and slowly. Once inside, she sees him sleeping on his bed which lies on the far left corner of the room. She can hear the light snore from him and stealthily approaches and carefully gazes at him, trying not to wake him up.<p>

_"I shouldn't try to make any noises, or else he'd wake up like Nura-chan did,"_ the spirit wonders thoughtfully and decides to just crouch next to his childish face.

Petra silently smiles. She's been an only child and had always wanted for a younger sibling, especially a brother, so she was happy when she heard the news that he was going to live with them a few months ago, although knowing that it was entirely and strictly business matters. For her, Eren is just a cute, innocent 15-year old boy who is cruelly and forcibly involved in a situation that he doesn't want.

_More like a tragedy that no one wants to face._

She understands that he felt extremely nervous and scared when he was abruptly assigned to the Survey Corps, not to mention Levi is the corporal. Petra snickers when she remembers what she had told him when they were cleaning the castle,

_"He's not what people expect to see, you know. He doesn't look like the flawless hero they imagine, starting with his short stature. He's also unexpectedly tense, rude and unapproachable." _

She also had the same feeling when Levi hand-picked her to join his squad. Of course, she was happy and thrilled. But she has always looked up to him, admired him, respected him to the point where she wanted to make him proud and not regret to choose her. Aside from to protect humanity, that was her reason to work really hard, kill as many Titans as she could, act strong and tough and try not to cry at all, if she could.

"P... Petra-san..."

Petra looks up, startled, thinking that he's awaken and sees her.

_"Eren?" _She whispers.

She thinks that he is awake, but feels relieved when he doesn't open his eyes at all and continues muttering, "Erd-san... Gunter-san... Auruo-san... Everyone..."

_He must be dreaming about us,_ she thinks sadly.

Very cautiously and slowly, she lays her palm against his head and softly hums a very soothing melody that she learned from her deceased mother when she was four years old. Eventually, Eren stops muttering and returns to his earlier snoring.

_He can hear me and I can touch him... that means..._

Once again, she feels bad for leaving him to carry the burden and guilt over their deaths. She wishes she could wake him up and tell him that it's okay, and that dying as a soldier isn't so bad, because they died honourably and feel proud of themselves to be useful to humanity even though it was just for a short period of time.

_I'll just tell him tomorrow,_ she settles on that decision.

After ten minutes, Petra stands up and leaves the room, and proceeds to go to other people. The next person she visits is Hanji, who is busy writing reports on her new discovery about Titans. Petra stands next to the desk full of textbooks, papers, coffee cups and a lantern, and eyes at Hanji, the woman she has admired for her level of dedication and bravery when conducting experiments on Titans.

"From the last expedition, it is hypothesised that Titans can focus their regenerative abilities in certain parts of their body to heal faster..." Hanji mumbles, sounding a little satisfied, with her glasses-covered eyes sparkling with excitement. "I should put an experiment on that Annie girl, this could be a huge discovery."

_Annie? Who is that? _Petra asks to herself, but decides to let it go, thinking it has nothing to do with her. So she just leaves a message and advice,

_Hanji-san. I hope you'll find a lot more from your research, and contribute a lot to humanity. But please don't put too much effort. You might collapse due to overwork. _

The fourth person she wants to visit is the Commander Erwin. But she couldn't find him in his chamber, causing her to wonder where he is.

Finally, with heavy heart, she enters her room, and then she just stands very close to the door. She stands there, just looking at the empty room. She originally thought it was untouched, but thanks to Nura, she knows it wasn't. Her eyes move to her old closet, desk, dusted mirror, and lastly her bed, where the sheet appears to be quite disarranged.

_I guess Nura-chan wasn't lying,_ she snickers and touches the cold fabric.

_This is where Heichou slept after I died_.

Suddenly a lot of memories come rushing into her mind. The cold eyes of Levi when he chose her into his squad, his stern voice whenever he gives out commands during training or expedition, his smile-less but satisfied expression while he drinks her well-made coffee, his light snore and slightly relaxed face as she catches him accidently sleeping in their dining room, his soothing touch as he comforts her whenever she cries, his frustrated yet caring shouting once he finds out any of his members get hurt.

The reminiscence of being with him, standing by his side, fighting along with him, causes her eyes to tear up and then followed up by a quiet sob coming from her mouth. She clutches the sheet tightly as she tries to fight the emotions, her other hand covers her mouth to muffle her sobs. She falls onto her weakened knees afterwards.

_Heichou... I want to be with you again..._ She silently wishes, although knowing that it will never come true.

She continues to cry until she notices that she shouldn't cry after accepting that she no longer belongs in this world. She stands up and quickly wipes the tears, revealing her blood-shot eyes.

_How silly of me. I've come here to make sure that everyone is doing well, and here I am, crying over my own loss in my room. How pathetic. If Heichou sees this he might knuckle my head._

She then forms a smile with the image in her head. Now remembering her original goal, she gives a glance of the room one last time and heads out, to return to the dining room.

Once inside, she sees Levi sleeping on top of the desk and sighs while smiling. Then she goes to the supply closet, grabs a piece of thin clothe, and drapes it around Levi's shoulders and body.

_Seriously, Heichou. I thought I once told you not to force yourself too much. You need to take care of your body for the sake of everyone. But I guess that's how stubborn you are, and I like that part of you as well._

She takes seat closest to his and continues watching him until it is almost dawn.

Levi wakes up from the sound of chirping birds and stretches his sore muscles. He then realizes that he was covered by a blanket when it falls down from his shoulder. And then he picks up a smell of a coffee and heads into the kitchen.

"Nura? What are you doing?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Preparing breakfast, sir," Nura replies with an obvious answer, while stirring the potato soup.

"I can see that but did you make coffee for yourself as well?"

She moves to the side to cut some bread. "That's right."

Before Levi can say another word, Eren appears behind him and greets, "Good morning, everyone. Ah, Nura-san, you're making coffee? I thought you hate it and prefer to drink tea and hot cocoa."

Nura then makes a disgusted face, but since she faces away from them, they can't see it.

"I do. But today, I feel like giving it another shot. Besides, I need to save some of the cocoa. They're pretty expensive, you know," she explains and turns around with a neutral face expression. "Hey, Eren. Come over here and help me pour the coffee, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he complies and rushes to her side.

"Sorry, Levi-sama. I guess it would take some time to finish the soup, so you may go and wash up first."

Levi is silent for a while but then agrees, "Call me when it's ready."

After he's gone, Nura calls out, "Petra-san. You may come out now."

That confuses Eren and his confusion changes into shock and disbelief when he sees Petra coming out from the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sob* believe it or not, I cried while writing this chapter. I guess it's a bad idea to write a Rivetra fanfic (especially angst one) while listening to Fujita Maiko-san's songs (Koi ni Ochite and Mienai Tsuki). I'll say the famous quote dedicated to Petra-san, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" I've read too much fanfiction and doujins where she's still alive/reincarnated and just have a happy ending. Gah, damn it! Come back already! And yes, I detest coffee.**

**P.S: If you want to feel what I felt, go to these links for Rivetra feels. Prepare some tissues because you will bawl. Trust me. Before that, please leave some reviews. Reviews make me smile!**

** watch?v=y58ap4nepes and watch?v=A5WVzjTfn2Q**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: I will be honest that I'm quite upset with the last chapter since I only received three reviews... but that ain't gonna stop me from updating. This one has more Rivetra feels, so have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>"Did you really make this, Nura?" Levi suspiciously questions Nura, who sits diagonally next to him.<p>

Very, very slowly closing the distance between the cup's rim and her lips, she makes a grimace and answers with a disgusted tone, "Yes, why? It there something wrong?"

"It tastes quite different compared to the usual crap you make," he continues to comment while eyeing the dark liquid intensely.

She takes the insult normally, knowing that's a part of his charm that Petra and herself like. Her eyes then glance at Petra who stands next to him, and appears to be begging her to make an excuse. "Perhaps it's because I added less sugar than usual. Ugh, this is so disgusting! Seriously, how can you stand this stuff!?"

"Why don't you just drink some tea then? I'll make some for you," Eren advises, his tone is a bit louder than usual, which causes Nura to glare at him.

_Calm down, you'll trigger Levi-sama's suspicion on us,_ her eyes seem to send the message to him.

"It's okay. I've decided to drink it today, so I'm doing it with all my best." She tips the cup and swallows the whole drink, which almost causes her to puke and yell in revulsion, instead she shuts her eyes tight and purses her lips to endure the strong bitter taste. Petra giggles at her reaction, her voice unheard to the corporal.

While Eren keeps on getting worried for his senior, Levi still stares at his drink.

_I don't think it's the amount of sugar being put in it since it's just about right. It's something else... it almost tastes like the coffee that Petra used to make, _he assumes. _That's impossible. She's no longer here, you smart-ass._

Other than that, he notices Eren is acting quite strange today. He seems to be a bit more panicked, as if he's trying to hide something.

"Eren, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He turns to the corporal, startled, "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Are you hiding something from me? Don't tell me you forgot to feed the horses this morning." He shoots a threatening glare.

Eren waves his arms in front of him in defense, "O-of course not, Levi-Heichou! I did feed them and I also did some laundry."

Levi returns to take a sip. "I see." And everyone continues to eat their breakfast silently.

Eren takes this time to remember what happened fifteen minutes ago.

_He crashes against the concrete wall, eyes wide open in shock. "P-P-Petra san?!" _

_Quickly, she clamps his mouth with both of her hands. "Shhhhh! Don't be too loud!"_

_Nura crosses her arms and sighs at the boy. "Seriously, what would you say if Levi-sama comes back into the room?"_

_He can only reply with muffled sounds, "Mmmpphhh mmpphhh." _

_"Oh sorry, Eren." Petra backs off and sits on her knees in front of him._

_"If you're here, then last night... when I heard your voice... it was real?"_

_"You went to his room?" Nura asks Petra, curious._

_She turns around and puts a hand behind her head. "I couldn't help it, I felt like I needed to check up on him."_

_"Petra-san, what are you doing here?"_

_"It's nothing much. I got worried of how everyone's doing, so I decided to come and visit."_

_"So, the coffee was made by..."_

_"It was me," Petra pointed at herself proudly._

_"Did you really think I'd brew that stuff?" Nura continues. "I'd only do that if Levi-sama asks me to."_

_But Eren seems to not listen on that last part and instead starts to cry. "I- I wanted to apologize to you a lot of time, Petra-san. To Erd-san, Gunter-san and Auruo-san... For disappointing you and letting you die. If only I acted faster, perhaps I could've saved your lives."_

_Petra pats his head and strokes his messy hair in a soft, motherly way. "Alright, it's okay. We have forgiven you for some time. Well, Auruo didn't exactly say the words but he doesn't blame you for what happened to us."_

_To make sure, he asks while inhaling his snot, "They do?" _

_As if on cue, Nura passes a handkerchief to her. She smiles at him brightly. "Of course, we're a team, aren't we? Now, stop making such a hideous face. Come on, blow."_

_He does as she asked to which Nura repulses. "What should I do to repay your kindness, Petra-san? I know saying' thank you' wouldn't be enough, so you may ask anything from me."_

_She waves a hand. "It's okay, you don't have to-"_

_"But I insist. Please, let it be anything, as long as it's possible for me." He stands up with determined eyes and tone then makes their trademark salute, "I, Eren Jaeger, will do whatever that you, Petra-san, wish for."_

_"Eren. Come with me for a second," Nura interrupts and drags him to the dining room. "Excuse us for a moment, Petra-san."_

_"O-okay," she replies in a confused state._

_Once they're out of her sight and hearing, Nura whispered to Eren with a devious tone. "You're sure of what you just said, right? Your posture seems to be convincing."_

_"Of course," he confidently answers._

_She grins. "Then, I'll share something that you won't be able to resist. It's not her request, but it will make her happy as well as Levi-sama."_

_Try to make up a plan to allow Levi-Heichou see Petra-san?_ _That's a pretty difficult request,_ Eren considers. _But this is for Petra-san. I must do it. _His eyes turn to gaze Levi. He also thinks that it's actually a good idea, knowing how he misses Petra although he never confessed his feelings.

"L-Levi-Heichou," he calls.

"What is it?"

Suddenly he forgot what he wants to ask due to Levi's scary gaze for interrupting his coffee time, plus the sight of Petra still surprises him enough to knock his breath out of him. "Would you like another cup?"

Levi, in suspicion, quirks an eyebrow. But decides to not take it seriously. "Wash your hands first."

Before lunch time, after finishing most of their chores, Petra, Nura and Eren are inside Petra's room since they know most people won't go there.

"_You guys are planning to do what?!" _

"Come on, you're lying to yourself. Just say that you want Levi-sama to see you again," Nura insists.

"I think Nura-san is right. I've heard that spirits usually won't be able to rest in peace as long as their wishes are not granted," Eren supports.

She shakes her head and crosses her arms against her chest. _"And make Heichou feel any more guilty? I don't think so. Besides, how are you going to do that? I don't think he'd believe things like spirits or ghosts."_

But Nura persists with more determined voice, "You'll never know until we try it, right, Eren?"

Eren nods quickly.

_"I still don't think Heichou would listen to you. I'm sure you know how stubborn he is," _she says. _"Plus, he's not the type of person who would waste time for something like remembering other people's deaths. All he knows is that those who survived should carry on their wills."_

In surrender, they raise their arms. "Alright, we'll forget about the idea. So how about this? We'll take you to your father and let's just spend some time together in the town, okay?"

_"I was planning to go by myself, but I guess it would be nice to have some company as well as roaming around."_

Unfortunately, she has no idea that her juniors are still hanging onto their original plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah. I don't know how to make coffee. So Nura partners up with Eren to make Petra visible in the eyes of Humanity's Strongest. I decided to put a count down to the final day so that you guys won't lost track of time. More to come in the next chapter, guys. Reviews make me smile.<strong>

**5 days left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: I just finished reading Shingeki no Kyojin: Birth of Levi, and I just can't express my feelings into words. All I can say is that I shed two tears, not because of the deaths of Levi's friends, but too much Levi on screen is just too overwhelming. Nah, just kidding. I did cry for Isabel and Farlan. Nice friends, yet he didn't shed a tear for them (no wonder he didn't even cry for his squad!). However that doesn't mean he has no feelings, at least he mourns for them. Anyway, back to the story, people!**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>Levi finds things becoming weirder and weirder. First, the coffee tasted like the ones Petra used to make, then he noticed the laundries are done just like how she used to do: white are separated from the dark colours, which Eren and Nura never do, and now he notices that the arrangements of the books in their study are arranged neatly and according to the author's names.<p>

_This is definitely not the work by those brats,_ he concludes. _But then who else could do something like this?_

Behind him, lurking in another room, Nura and Eren are watching him and seem to be satisfied.

"Look at him. He's starting to get the idea," Nura snickers. "He should be able to see her soon."

However, Eren feels bad. "But isn't this considered cheating? It is our plan to make Levi-Heichou to be able in seeing Petra-san, and I asked her to ask requests from me, but in the end she's the one who does most of the job like cleaning the study and doing laundries."

She lightly hits his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Just see it in another point of view. Imagine that her request is to do most of our chores."

"Well, she did say she missed cleaning the castle."

"And add with the idea that this will lead to their happiness. That doesn't sound half bad, right? Thank God so far Petra-san has no idea that this is a part of our plan." Then her face expression turns serious. "We don't have that much time left."

"Hey, Eren!" Levi calls, out of nowhere, which flinches them, thinking they've been caught and they almost shrieked out of surprise.

Eren quickly calms himself down and enters the room looking as normal as possible. "Yes, sir?"

Still crossing his arms, he interrogates him, "Have you cleaned the first floor's rooms?"

He gulped nervously. "I haven't, sir."

"Then get your ass up there and fucking clean them. By the way, if you see Nura, get her to buy some stuff from this list." He puts a hand into his jacket pocket and takes out a slip of paper, then flings it to Eren. "Tell her to be back before afternoon, or else she'll have to clean the stables till she passes out."

"Understood. What are you going to do, Levi-Heichou?"

"I'll inspect each corner of this room and if I see any dust, the two of you will work your asses off and finish the job," he warns and sends a cautious glare.

_I don't think he'll find any since it's Petra-san who cleaned the room, _Eren silently thanks Petra. "V-very well, sir." He leaves and passes the slip to her. "Well, you heard what he said."

"How troublesome," she groans, scratching her head while reading the list of cleaning materials and food for re-stock.

"But this is a great chance, Nura-san," Eren says, giving a thumbs up.

She quirks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This is a chance for you to bring Petra-san to town and visit her father. At the same time, you may try to continue convincing her to agree with our plan."

"Good idea, Eren. Luck's in our side since you're on duty currently." She grins mischievously.

He has a clueless expression on his face. "Eh? What do you mean, Nura-san?"

"You can act as a distraction so that Levi-sama won't feel suspicious. I mean, if both of us are gone, imagine what would he think."

He quickly shakes his head, refusing to think what she implies. "I don't think I'd want to."

"Right? In the mean time, you can also ask him things about Petra-san," she suggests.

"Like what?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe something like, how he feels about Petra-san, which I doubt he'd say anything, but there's a high chance that we'll earn some points from that. Just make up some questions but don't give any hints about her spirit has returned. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Therefore, the two go to separate directions.

"Petra-san. Are you ready go?"

Petra is still tending the horses when Nura calls her. _"Where are we going?"_

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to see your father," she answers.

Wariness rises in her. _"But where's Eren? And what did you say to Heichou?"_

"Levi-sama gave us some chores to do. Eren has to clean the whole first floor and he asked me to buy some stuff in town."

_"I see. That's too bad. Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be, but what about you, Nura-chan? You haven't changed your clothes yet." _

Nura mentally hits herself on the head. "Oh right! Excuse me for a minute." And then rushes back in to the castle, making Petra giggle with her rash personality.

True to her words, a few minute later, Nura returns with a casual type of clothing which consists of pants and a hoodie. She also brings a basket with her to carry all the stuff on the journey back. The two girls then jog, well one of them is floating, to town in a quick pace, since they're in a hurry. Soon, they reach their destination where it is very busy and crowded. Their surroundings are noisy with lots of chattering, selling and purchasing and children running around.

Petra has a nostalgic feeling in her, and she smiles due to the returning memories. _"Wow,"_ she exclaims.

"You look happy," Nura states, looking at her senior.

_"I almost forgot how it feels like in the town."_ She inhales deeply and then releases her breath. _"The smell, the sight, the noise. Everything is still the same."_

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. But we still need to find your father and finish the job. I don't want to clean the horse stable. It's a nightmare in there!" Suddenly, her bile feels sick with her imagination of horse faeces and the revolting smell.

_"Then, shall we go to buy the what's on the list first?"_ She recommends.

But Nura stops on her track and waves a hand. "Nope. I have a better idea. We'll go see Ral oji-san first, and then if it's possible the three of us can shop together."

Having her hopes high, Petra puts her palms together to form a ball shape. _"Do you think he can see me?"_

"Of course! We'll never know until we try it, so let's go!"

With that, Nura runs through the crowd, apologizing along the way whenever she accidentally steps onto someone's foot or bumping against their shoulders. Behind her, Petra floats over the crowd with ease and comfortably.

_"Are you sure we're going to make it before afternoon?" _

With high optimism, Nura responds, "That's why we've got to hurry. The earlier we reach there, the more time you can spend with Victor oji-san and the earlier we can go home, unless you want to stay with Victor oji-san."

In haste Petra replies, _"No! I mean, I'll go with you, you know, to keep you accompany."_

_Accompany, eh?_ Nura says mentally, grinning widely but hopes the other girl not to notice it. "Okay, come on!"

After running a few kilometres away, they finally reach the Rals' house. Once they're only a few steps away, Petra stays in her position, which makes Nura to turn around.

"What's wrong, Petra-san?"

Anxiously, Petra puts her hands against her chest, wanting to make them stop shaking from nervousness. _"I... I'm scared, Nura-chan. What should I say to him once he sees me? Should I tell him that I'm doing good? Should I say that I don't regret of dying? And what if... what if he can't see me? I don't think I'll be able to-"_

Detecting her hesitation, Nura quickly puts both of her palms on top of her shoulders and start shaking her with quite amount of force.

"Get a grip of yourself, damn it! For once, Petra-san, stop degrading yourself. You're not as unimportant as you think you are. You were hand-picked by Levi-sama, and are one of the members of Special Operation Squad, which is something that not everyone can easily get. You contributed a lot for humanity by killing 58 Titans, and that is very impressive. You are a considerate and loving daughter. You are strong and independent woman, but you also act as a mother figure to me. So please stop doubting of who you are."

Surprised by her ranting, Petra is left awestruck and wide-eyed. Was she that inspiring to this 17-year old girl? Was she that embarrassed at herself to the point she forgot all the efforts she made for the sake of humanity as well as Levi? Did she really think that her father is disappointed in her for dying as a proud soldier? How stupid of her to think in those ways.

Letting go of her shoulders, Nura turns to the side, ashamed of her outburst. "I- I'm sorry, Petra-san. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just can't stand listening to your-"

_"It's alright. In fact I should be thanking you."_

"Eh?"

_"Because of you I can finally understand how I should view my surroundings and hopefully I can take some of your positivism. So don't worry about me, Nura-chan. I will no longer doubt myself anymore."_

Satisfied, she smiles so widely that it reaches her eyes. "Great! Now, are you ready?" She raises her hand to knock the door, and Petra nods her head assertively.

"Hello, Victor oji-san. Are you home?"

They wait. And then she knocks the door again. "Victor oji-san? It's me, Nura."

Initially, they think that he's not home, but then they hear soft steps from the inside of the house. Soon, the door opens, revealing the old man.

"Oh, it's Nura-chan." He forms a welcoming smile once he recognizes her then he opens the door wider for her to enter. "Come on in."

"Sorry for interrupting," she says politely.

He goes into the kitchen immediately while Nura sits down on one of their couches. "Would you like some tea, or coffee, or hot cocoa?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you," she replies and eyes Petra, who is absorbed in observing her home.

The room's furnitures are still arranged in the same way when she left after her last visit. Some of the picture frames have changed, but the family portrait stays intact at the centre of the room. She moves to touch the yellow, transparent curtain and notices a sunflower in a flower pot on top of the window frame. She smiles, noticing that her father still favours the flower that he claims to be similar to her.

_"Daddy, why do you say that sunflowers and me are alike?" Her young self asks her father one night._

_Victor caresses his daughter's cheek as he explains, "Because, your hair colour is the same with the flower's petals. Your smile is as bright as sunflowers whenever the sunlight shines over it. And of course, because you are as beautiful as the flower."_

_"Hmm... But then why did you and Mommy named me 'Petra?'"_

_His father chuckles and carries his daughter to bed. "I will tell you the reason behind that one day."_

Melancholically, Petra smiles with the memory. _Don't worry, father. I already knew what my name means to you and Mother._

When she hears her father coming back to the room, she quickly hides behind the couch where Nura sits. Then Victor goes back into the room, carrying a tray with two teacups on top of it.

"There you go. I think you'll be glad that I ran out of tea, so I served some hot cocoa instead."

Without holding back, she quickly grabs the cup. "Really? Thank you very much, oji-san!"

"It's been a while since you came to visit," he states but doesn't sound begrudged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you know, things just get busier," she says after gulping the hot drink.

Victor sets his cup down and says, "Yes. I understand. My daughter used to tell me that. So what brings you here today?"

Being bad in acting in front of the old man, Nura staggers, "Um... would you prefer me to lie or being honest?"

"Would it hurt me if you lied?"

"Well, not really I guess, since eventually I'll show the truth to you anyway."

He raises an eyebrow, growing interested. "Show? Show me what?"

Smiling nervously, she requests, "Turn around, oji-san."

And so he does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun dunnnn! Wonder if the plan's going well? Do give me what I want. (Yes, I'm being a review whore nowadays.) Reviews make me smile!**

**P.S: Sorry for the father's name. I can't think of other good names for fathers.**

**5 days left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: Forgive me for leaving for quite a while. Put the blame on lots of things: Raya celebration, a Japanese variety show, AKBingo! that I'm addicted to recently, and school re-opening. So yeah... that's basically it. Now that I'll be having my end-of-year exam on September, I'll try my best to squeeze my updating time between my tight schedule. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, papa," <em>Petra says sounding as calm as possible, but her heart is beating erratically due to high nervousness.

Victor's eyes widen with the sight of his daughter; so beautiful, so real, so _alive._ "Petra?"

Meanwhile, Nura sits still on the couch, holding her laughter with her hand due to her different way to call her father which is usually 'dad'. _"Did she say, 'Papa'? Pfft! Never saw that coming."_

"I- is that really you?" He asks, standing up from his chair shakily out of happiness.

She approaches her slowly, arms reaching towards her only remaining family member. "You can see me?" Her voice cannot veil the happiness and thrill in her. Eventually both father and daughter find themselves in each others' arms, shrouded by the warmth and love of their bond.

Feeling like an outsider and a little uncomfortable, Nura silently rises and tip-toes to the door and leaves the two alone.

"How are you doing, papa?"

"I'm doing fine but I missed my daughter so much," he admits.

"I missed you too," she sobs. "I'm sorry for leaving so soon."

"You don't have to apologize, sweetheart. I've expected the day to come so I've prepared myself in case whatever happens to you."

She asks, "Don't you feel lonely now that I'm gone?"

Victor sighs. "I will not lie that I do feel lonely at times. But Nura-chan comes to visit me from time to time if she could manage. And some of our neighbours do come to check on me occasionally."

She nods and then hesitantly asks while her head faces the floor, "Are you angry at me for what happened to us?"

Surprised at her question, his eyes widen but then he puts his hands on her shoulders, prompting her to look up. "Why should I be angry at you? You did your best to serve for humanity and fought as hard as you could. You were a strong soldier, Petra. The best fighter in my eyes. And for that, I am very proud to have you as my daughter."

Happily, she smiles without a word and a tear rolls down her eyes, which her father quickly wipes away.

"Do you remember when you asked me the meaning of your eyes?"

"I do."

"It was your mother who gave you that name, and I was planning to give another name."

Holding on his hand affectionately, she urges him. "What is it? Tell me, papa."

He purses his lips to hold himself from laughing. "Don't get angry at me, but I wanted to name you 'Flora' or 'Daisy'."

She gasps, "Oh my god! That is very girly, papa! I'm glad Mom came up with 'Petra'. It sounds much more nicer."

"I know. I'm glad we decided to choose that too. Do you want to know why we picked that name in the end?"

She nods silently while pulling the both of them on the couch.

"Your mother and I knew that she wouldn't be there once you were born because she was very sick. So she wanted you to be strong, even without her care or guidance. That's why she gave you the name 'Petra' in hopes you will grow up like a stone; strong-willed, tough and independent. I'm glad I managed to raise you the way she wished." He strokes her hair, feeling proud of how his baby girl has grown into a beautiful and mature woman she is now. "I'm sure your mother would be very proud of how much you've grown.

"That's because you were the one who raised me."

Then the two embrace again and talk about Petra's childhood. Not long after that, Nura comes back, sneaking a peek through a small gap between the door and its frame. "Um... knock, knock. Am I interrupting?"

Petra turns around, rubbing her cheeks off the nostalgic tears. "No, Nura-chan. What's wrong?"

She scratches her head nervously. "I hate to break the mood but I think it's time for us to buy the stuff Levi-sama orders."

"Oh no!" Petra gasps, remembering their original plan. "I completely forgot about it!"

"What is it that he orders? Don't tell me you're going to buy something for him too, Petra? Maybe like a handkerchief or perhaps an underw-?" Victor teasingly grins at his daughter, being well aware of her feelings for the corporal.

She blushes hard and yells, "It's not something like that, papa! Levi-Heichou and I don't have that kind of relationship!"

After subsidising her laugh, Nura asks, "Oji-san, would you like to join us? You know, that way you can spend more time with your daughter."

He stands up energetically, despite of his old age. "Of course! I wouldn't miss the day when I go shopping with my daughter to buy a present for her beloved corporal."

"Geez, papa," Petra sighs, putting a hand against her forehead in defeat.

And so the three of them roam around the street of shops and buy things like cleaning rags, a broom and food. Nura is thankful that she asked Victor to accompany her because there is no way she can carry all of these stuff by herself. Meanwhile, Petra feels guilty she cannot lend a hand, but she does help a lot by floating around the crowded street to find what they were looking for. They take this time to play around such as throwing darts, spinning tops and card games. They even try putting on new clothes, something that Nura hates as she hates wasting time to buy clothes, but for Petra she does it anyway.

After two hours of shopping and playing, it starts to get dark and Victor buys a sandwich as a snack while they make their way to the castle. In each step, Victor's heart gets heavier and heavier, after knowing he has to say goodbye to his daughter forever. Eventually he stops in front of the entrance to the castle grounds. He passes the heavy load he has to the guard, leaving Nura, Petra and himself alone.

"Well I guess this is it," he says sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you, papa," Petra apologizes, clutching her father's hands tightly, hoping he could understand the reason.

He shakes his head. "It's alright, Petra. I understand. I think it is time for me to accept the reality that you have to go anyway."

She can't convey anymore word so she rushes to embrace and feel her father's loving warmth against her chest. She remembers how he used to protect her from the scary nights during her childhood when there was a thunderstorm and he'd accompany her and sings a lullaby to help her fall back to sleep. She hopes she would never forget the memory and warmth.

"I love you, papa," she mumbles.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replies, kissing her hair tenderly. His nose is red from trying to hold himself from shedding tears. "Now, go on."

"Petra-san?" Nura asks, beckoning her whether they would enter the castle together or not.

"I'm coming," she says but her eyes are glued at Victor who is now waving at her and she copies the gesture with a smile.

Victor stays there until Petra is gone from his sight as she walks through the wall. "Goodbye, Petra."

That night, while making dinner, Petra does most of the cooking while Nura helps a bit since she doesn't like to cook and barely knows how, Eren enters the kitchen to call for Nura.

"What is it?" She asks, wiping her hands on the apron she wears.

"I've got some news about Levi-Heichou," he whispers so that Petra can't hear him.

She takes a peek to make sure she's not listening then pulls him further. "So what happened?"

"Well, it goes like this..."

_Eren is cleaning the first floor's study room as thoroughly as he can. He even wipes the very small gaps between each shelves to make sure the corporal doesn't complain about the dusts in them. He doesn't realize when Levi enters the room to check how he's doing._

_"Not bad," he comments while running a finger along the surface of rack and finding no dust on it. "But don't forget to clean the top as well."_

_Eren can only nod and silently sighs through the handkerchief on his face. After a while, the room is filled with silence but the sound of sweeping. _

_"Levi-Heichou."_

_"What is it?" He answers but his eyes are still looking around to point out any missed spots._

_"What do you think about Petra-san?" Eren's hands are shaking hard when he let the words out, immediately regretting to ask it so casually. _

_"What the hell are you spewing?" Levi retorts, frowning at the nervous fifteen-year old boy._

_"I- I was just wondering what kind of relationship you and Petra-san had before I joined the squad." _That didn't sound bad, wasn't it?_ He asks himself._

_Levi reconsiders the question. "Hmm... it's not like we had any special connection with each other, but I did regard her as a wonderful woman."_

Bingo! _"In what way, sir?"_

_"As you know, she could clean three times better than the rest of you, she was a brilliant cook and she brewed the fucking best coffee I could ever taste. She was unexpectedly a kind and gentle person but when you're in her bad side, you might get sliced in an instant since she was a very excellent fighter."_

_He keeps on listening to Levi's pleasant comments about Petra and he realizes that his facial expression has gone very soft and he can almost swear that he sees his eyes are gleaming with contentment._

_Levi stops talking and abruptly makes a suspicious stare at him. "Are there any other reasons why the hell you asked me this?" In his mind, he wonders to himself. He's the type of guy who doesn't speak out his feelings, especially how he feels about Petra. But for some reason he couldn't help himself to talk about her._

_"No, sir. Of course not," Eren says, satisfied with what he has heard._

_The room once again returns to its silence, but an awkward atmosphere rises. Eren takes a glance behind him and notices Levi squatting in front of a shelf, holding a book in his hands._

_"Levi-Heichou?" He calls. _

_He doesn't reply his subordinate immediately, which causes Eren to be more __sceptical__._

_"Your job is done, Eren. You can leave now."_

_"But, you told me to-"_

_He turns around and glares at him over his shoulder. "Just do what I say and get the hell out of here."_

_Frightened, Eren quickly collects all of his cleaning tools and leaves the room. After making sure that the door is completely shut, Levi leans back against the shelf full of books and sits down on the floor without reminding himself that it hasn't been swept yet. His eyes still not leaving the dusty, old book._

_It's Petra's diary._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Truthfully, writing the reunion scene gave me goosebumps because I am truthfully a 'Tsundere' to my family so I very rarely display any affection towards them, or even hug them, so I tried my best to make it as emotional as possible. Anyhow, I don't think I'll be updating for a few days so do me a favour and read my Rivetra one-shots 'Change' and 'Ups and downs'. Reviews make me smile!**

**P.S: Just to let you know, Eren doesn't know Levi-sama's holding Petra-san's diary. He only tells Nura what he asked Levi-sama. And next chapter will be full of Levi-sama, yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Set two months after the death of his squad, Levi begins to accept everything, including Petra's. Unfortunately, that is the period of time when Petra's ghost comes to visit. Will Levi be able to see her once again? And will she be able to say her goodbye properly? With a help of a certain person, they might. (Levi/Petra ship [BEST OTP EVER!] and an existence of an OC)**

**A/N: I'm so glad that most of you are satisfied with the previous chapter (that I find crappy). Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! And I am sorry for leaving for so long. Rest assured because my exams will end tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. The story and characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If they were mine, Rivetra would be the top OTP and lots of characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>Should I read this?<em> The question keeps on repeating in Levi's tangled mind. No matter how much he wishes to know what Petra had in her mind, he knows he shouldn't break through her private life. <em>I wonder if she wrote anything about me. _With that thought, his skinny fingers flips through the pages._

_The corner on his lips twitch upwards when he sees a lot of drabbles within a few pages. Although her drawings were quite horrible he can recognize that she was trying to illustrate her friends with the small details she made: Erd has a ponytail at the back of his head, Gunter with his odd dark hair that goes upwards and then the wrinkles on Auruo's face. He is surprised that his own figure was drawn more detailed than the others: she drew his bored eyes, straight lips and his other features. He wonders why he looked so different than the rest but thinks that she only did that because of her respect towards him as a higher authority, so she couldn't make fun of him even in her own diary._

_He then turns over to the next page and starts to read the first entry._

Dear diary,

Today is my first day to work under Levi-Heichou's command in the Special Survey Corps. You know, I'm so glad that all my hard work and training finally paid off, and I was recognized by Humanity's Strongest. It feels so unreal that I need to pinch my cheeks every morning to convince myself that it's really happening. Of course, being in this squad means that there is higher risk for me to die. I knew that ever since I signed in to the military, so I'm not that surprised. Besides, there's no better way to die than benefiting humanity by killing those wandering monsters outside the walls.

Aside from that, Papa is still anxious about me not being able to marry now that I'm already twenty-two years old. When he heard that most members in the Survey Corps are men, he seems to be quite relieved, and then he said he would be very happy if my future husband would be no other than Levi-Heichou. Can you believe that?

It's not like I don't agree with papa's suggestions. It's just that I have devoted myself for the sake of humanity, I don't have time to think about marriage or romance, even if I have the time, I don't think I could see Levi-Heichou in that way. I mean, he's the strongest and skilful soldier that has ever lived, and I very look up to him. Being who he is, I don't think there's any possible way he'd every think something silly like romance. Furthermore, he's my captain and I'm his subordinate, we would never be allowed to have any special relationship, even if I want to.

Speaking of which, I have to go now. He needs us to clean the dungeon again for the third time today. Geez, I can't believe how obsessed he is with cleanliness.

My squad consists of myself, Heichou and three other guys; Erd, Gunter and Auruo. They're all nice people; Gunter is the reliable, serious and mature guy in the group with a strange hairstyle (did I seriously just say that?), Erd is sometimes the jester among us, who has a carefree and jolly personality. Finally, the last guy is the annoying, but talented Auruo. He's not a bad person or whatsoever but I do have some issues with him.

_Levi snickers very lightly at the memory. _I can't believe you wrote something so trivial._ He thinks she should write something about herself too, maybe something like: beautiful but fierce soldier. And then he sees another drabble of him wearing a napkin around his face and head. _

_He then flips to the next pages and stops to read an entry where Petra wrote a few days later._

Dear diary,

Today's training was really rough and right now I feel like I'm going to die soon. My muscles are twitching, my bones are aching and my brain feels like it's going to blow whenever I think of tomorrow's training and my chores in the castle.

For God's sake, why can't the men here do their own laundry and cook? For crying out loud, they even need me to serve them tea in the afternoons.

Of course, most of these apply on that jerk Auruo. Can you believe that guy? Just yesterday he actually flirted with me while I was cooking for the whole squad, saying that I'm being a step closer becoming his wife. Gross! As if I'm going to marry a guy who has no sense of originality and imitates Levi Heichou's mannerism, actions and even hairstyle. I can understand his admiration though.

While I'm talking about Levi Heichou I guess I should share a thing or two about him that I learned these few days. He's really crude and has a foul mouth. I'm serious, there hasn't been a moment where he doesn't spew a cursing from his mouth. Not to mention he keeps on pushing us past our limits when it comes to training.

I think I forgot what kind of image I had for him before this.

But he does have some odd tendencies like drinking his tea or coffee by holding on to the rim. I did ask him once why he does that and it turns out that one day, he was holding the cup normally, the handle actually broke and spilled black liquid on to his forever-clean shirt and cravat.

I can't help but to giggle quietly as he explained to me, saying that 'fucking handle caused me to wash my clothes three times more damn effort.'

You might be wondering where the others are because I usually talk about them. Well today's the weekend and everyone has gone back home. Gunter said he's worried for his lonely father so he asked for a permission from Levi Heichou to let him stay with him for a while, which of course he allows although his intention was hidden by his rude words. Always the good son, Gunter.

As for Auruo, he forgot that his brothers asked him to bring 'presents' from the military so he rushed to pack all sort of stuff like the cocoa that I unsuccessfully tried to hide. Remind me to kill that guy once he comes back.

Finally, Erd is beyond excited to see his fiancé. Believe it or not, he told me that they were going to have a 'wild night' together in his room. Good lord, I don't even want to think what he's going to do.

_Levi can't stop himself from smiling a little, knowing he could make her smile with that story of his. He remembers that day he was spending almost the whole day with her. It was on the weekend and everyone had left to visit and stay with their family for a few days. Petra decided to stay in the castle, telling him that her father was away to a relative's home to visit her sickly uncle. He knew that she was also intending to accompany him, who has no one to go home to. It was on that day he fully appreciates to have her in his squad and he cannot imagine not having her with them._

_He continues reading the next pages and then notices that her entries gets lesser the further he flips through the pages. He assumes she had no much time to write anymore but he is surprised with the short entry he's reading._

Dear diary,

I'm just going to make this short and simple.

I think I'm in love with Levi Heichou.

I don't know how or when I started to feel this way. I'm not even sure if this is how it feels like to be in love. But recently I can't make an eye contact too long or else my heart feels like it's going to burst with some sort of emotions that I can't decipher because I've never felt this way before.

During these few days, I notice that I want to be with him most of the time. We don't have to talk or do anything but at least I want to be near to him.

_This entry really catches his attention and he quickly turns to the next one._

Dear diary,

It was just two days ago that we were in an expedition and I got injured after falling down from my horse who freaked out by the sight of a Titan. I was told to retreat but I couldn't stop myself from mesmerizing his graceful movements as he swung and sliced a Titan's neck. For some reason, he was shining more brilliantly than other days. I lost my concentration for a moment and I didn't realize a Titan was approaching me but he came to me just right in time and carried me to a safer place. I'm pretty sure at that time, Levi Heichou's eyes looked like as if they were worried for me.

And that was the moment that I realized that Heichou is really a kind and selfless person. For me, it doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same way for me, as long as I could stay with him, that's enough.

_Not being to hold the mixed feelings, Levi closes the diary and defeated lays it down next to his feet as his other hand goes to cover his eyes and temple. _If only you knew, Petra,_ he thinks silently, internally beating himself for not being honest, not being fast enough to tell him that he is in love with her as well. _I'm sorry for not being able to save you. I'm sorry I left your body on the field. I'm sorry for not telling you how important you are to me.

_This continues for the next few minutes until his mind and heart say, _I want to see you again.

_And in that moment, he looks at the gap between the room's door and the wall, he could've sworn he sees a strand of golden lock passing by._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I admit I suck in writing diaries especially after 6 years of letting my diary being covered in dust. I'm not really the kind of person who writes her problems or routines, so yeah. Hopefully Petra's diary doesn't sound that bad. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you can't wait what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so stick around for more Rivetra feels! Reviews make me smile!**


End file.
